The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfediana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kaluna’.
The new Kalanchoe is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Kawi, not patented. The cultivar ‘Kaluna’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Kawi in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.